


Last one

by Segajr15



Series: Songfics?? [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, MariBat, Some Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segajr15/pseuds/Segajr15
Summary: Wow yay, more organizied





	Last one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Marinette was waiting for Damian. It was date night, she planned this, they confirmed three times during the week. He shouldn't be late, he shouldn't have late minute meetings, he shouldn't have an excuse.

** You say there's so much you don't know. **

Looking back at the chair in front of her. Damian's seat remained empty for 3 hours, Marinette took a moment before heading home. Closing her eyes, she let the wind pass through her. 

** You need to go and find yourself. **

"Time to find you." Looking up into the dampened night sky, Marinette returned home to her hotel room. A new city meant learning the rules. If Batman thinks scaring and beating her into submission is going to work he's got another thing coming.

** You say you'd rather be alone. **

Landing at the edge of a building and listening into the night, Lady Noir heard common crooks attack someone. Taking off and jumping off the building, she landed on the crook's chest. "You are safe." Looking back at the civilian. The disappointment struck her. 'Not Damian'

** 'Cause you think you won't find it tied to someone else. **

Memories played in her head as Lady Noir took off again, stopping common crooks was second nature at this point. Her thoughts were filled with memories. The better times, like when Damian tried to surprise her with a puppy. Marinette surprising Damian at Wayne Manor or Enterprise.

** Who said it's true. **

Marinette saw the ring. She saw the approving looks Bruce and the rest of the family gave. Landing on another building, Marinette stopped and sighed. Behind her was a noise. Jumping up, Lady Noir turned swung her baton at the source. An R was embellished on his right chest.

** That the growing only happens on your own. **

"Who are you." Lady Noir was taken back. She knew that voice. She was looking for that voice. "Why are you here." Marinette couldn't answer, she teared up instead. "D- " Robin lunged, Lady Noir didn't react fast enough to the attack.

** They don't know me and you. **

Getting hit punched in the stomach, Lady Noir gasped for air. "Goddamnit Damian." Dropping off the building, Lady Noir extend her baton and let it carry her through the night. 'Why was he so strong? Was this why he didn't do purpose?'

** I don't think you have to leave. **

"God damn coward!" Marinette was furious now, she screamed into the night. "This is a relationship Mari, we'll talk if an issue arises." Marinette rambled off in a mocking tone. "What bullshit." But she understood, she might have done the same thing, if she was still active.

Marinette used the baton as a cane and took in her surroundings. "Great, now I'm nowhere near my hotel." Taking a seat at the top of a lampost, she pulled up a map on her baton.

** If to change is what you need. **

Sighing deeply, Marinette let herself relax, she swung back and let her legs hold her up from the lampost. "You know, you really shouldn't do that missy." The voice was below her. Looking, Lady Noir saw a red vigilante. "I don't need another one of you. Go away." Turning away, Lady Noir sat back up.

** You can change right next to me. **

Humming, the man climbed up. "Who are you?" Lady Noir backflipped off and landed on the ground. "Someone you should know." The man in black and blue frowned and looked deep in thought. "Are you why little bird is out of commission?" Lady Noir faced him, he had climbed back down. "Something like that."

** When you're high, I'll take the lows. **

"Can you take me to him?" The man looked bewildered. "I don't think that's a good idea." Marinette looked at the man and he looked at her pain. "I need to talk to-"

Marinette paused. Should she reveal to him? Should she still try? Shaking her head she looked back in the direction of her. "Come on." Taking off, Lady Noir raced to her hotel. "I'm Nightwing, by the way, hey thanks for the cheer up." Nightwing talked mockingly, jogging after her.

** You can ebb and I can flow. **

A black figure was already standing there. Hopeful, Marinette opened the window balcony. The figure attacked and Lady Noir dodged. Flipping off the building a single thought pierced her. 'Not Robin.' "Uh, cat lady." The man, Nightwing, landed on a building nearby. "Need a little help?"

** And we'll take it slow. **

Nodding, they defeated the newcomer together. It took quite a while. Lady Noir didn't even have to use her cataclysm "Why was Ozzy up in your hotel room?" Marinette stared at her balcony, Reaching up to it. "Civilian form." Nightwing new the que, awkwardly he coughed. "Oh, well."

** And grow as we go. **

Strutting out after following her in, Nightwing saw a green hue develop the room. "Thanks for that Dick." Dick Grayson turned to find his (not) future sister-in-law standing in place, clutching her stomach with bruises all over her body. "Mari-"

** You won't be the only one. **

Damian couldn't believe his luck. The only reason why he even stood up Marinette, his habibit. Was to not get her in trouble or caught up in his second life. Damian used to leave the comms off when he worked. That's changed in recent years, thanks to Mari. It's almost comical how much she's changed his life, since their first meeting.

** I am unfinished, I've got so much left to learn. **

This was why he stopped going to dinners on time, why he started to focus on 'work' more. To get rid of that useless feeling for that beautiful, smart woman that Damian couldn't satisfy. But she stayed and that hurt them both, much more than Damian could do on his own.

** I don't know how this river runs. **

So many meaningless fights, so many arguments; but she saw through him every time. She'd wait in his room at the manor after every dispute, after every fight. That strong-headed woman, his strong-headed woman. He brought the ring on a whim, unlike him in every aspect.

** But I'd like the company through every twist and turn. **

Damian looked at the direction Marinette took off in. The sound of another 'robbery in progress' stopped him. Momentarily. Another second, he just wanted another second with Marinette, to think of her. In solemn silence, Damian dismissed his feelings and got out his grappling hook.

** Who said it's true, **

"Another night in town." Chasing down the robber, Damian felt satisfied at letting out his frustration. Now he really might have chased away his one happiness. The blinding light in this dark hellhole, he calls home. Tying up the robber and his accomplices, Damian pressed his comm. "I took the 10-65."

** That the growing only happens on your own? **

"Need a little help here, I got a break-in at Gotham hotel." A beat of silence before Nightwing continued. "I got a little friend here. Some sassy cat." In the background, the small voice of a girl is heard. "Some sassy cat that needs help, you dick."

** They don't know me and you. **

'Mari.' Robin took off, even if he was on the other side of town. He could make it in time, this time, things can be right. Zipping off into the air, Robin knew the way to the hotel. He came back from the dead, he will see his habibti if it's the last thing he'll do.

** You don't ever have to leave. **

Skidding to a stop at the balcony light, flooding the surroundings. 'There.' Landing in the room, Marinette dropped her transformation and Nightwing had muttered her name.

"Mari-" Whipping around to face the intruder, Nightwing went to tackle them. Damian dodged above Dick, he landed in front of Marinette. "Habibti." 

** If to change is what you need. **


End file.
